<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Looks Not With the Eyes by Draco_sollicitus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743235">Love Looks Not With the Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus'>Draco_sollicitus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Damerey Valentines 2020, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Kink, Post-TRoS, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Poe discovers one of the techniques Rey used to train as a Jedi, his interest is piqued.</p><p>(The sacred Jedi texts certainly wouldn’t approve)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Looks Not With the Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut smut smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span><br/>It starts when Poe finds the scrap of red fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made you run it blindfolded?” Poe asks, whistling low when Rey nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels the pulse of heat in the Force and turns to smirk at him. “Credit for your thoughts, General?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s face flames red as the fabric he’s clutching. “What? Me? Thoughts? N-no, no thoughts here, nope.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rey arches her back, moaning; she only wears the scarlet blindfold as she writhes in Poe’s bunk, his hands hoturgenteverywhere as his cock notches into her and begins a slowachingdelicious push inside. </span>
</p><p>“I like this,” Poe whispers.</p><p>Rey nods dreamily.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines weekend !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>